Ode à une pastèque
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS Comme d'autres lycéens, Harry a passé son bac... et lui aussi, il vient chercher ses résultats... défi de Drakky et soizic


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry / Draco.

**Rating :** M.

Hello les jeunes !

**Lys :** Salut ! Alors, pour commencer, nous félicitons tous ceux qui ont eu leur baccalauréat et nous souhaitons bonne chance à tous ceux qui passeront leurs rattrapages.

Ce OS est un cadeau pour tous ceux qui ont passé leur bac, qu'importent les résultats !

**Lys :** Mais, surtout, ce OS est dédié à, autre autres, trois personnes : soizic, Drakky, july et Gevoel !

Ouais… Et la Drakky, cette espèce de bimbo toute ridée aux cheveux bleus, je la retiens ! Ce OS a été écrit suivant un défi et il devait comporter certains mots (qu'elle a imposé, cette fourbe !). Ce qui fait que j'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose de sérieux…

**Lys :** … elle a essayé, hein…

Et j'ai à peine relu tellement j'ai honte de ce que j'ai écrit, donc pardon d'avance pour les fautes ! Ce OS est donc un délire, tout simplement, ou plutôt quelque chose pour se détendre un peu les nerfs et aussi pour faire plaisir à mes deux bachelières préférées (qui m'auraient fait du boudin si j'avais pas écrit ce OS comme prévu…).

**Lys :** Nous espérons malgré tout que cette… « chose » vous plaira…

Nan mais arrête, j'ai trop honte de poster ça… T.T

**Lys :** Assume è.é !

J'essaye, mais c'est dur é.è…

**Lys :** Dis-toi que t'as fait pire, ça passera tout seul.

…

**Lys :** Le défi était le suivant : Draco est prof de Harry, il le surveille pendant le bac (ils sont amants) et ça finit sur une table avec une feuille froissée et du clafouti. La fic doit contenir les mots suivants : Pastèque et biche (en peluche selon Drakky… cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi une biche, voulez pas savoir…). Quand au titre... Soizic est une pastèque. Ca répond à votre question ? :)

…

**Lys :** Ouais, va te cacher sous ton lit, ça vaut mieux :).

T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ode à une pastèque

Huit heures moins le quart. Impitoyablement, la pendule ronde fixée au mur au-dessus du tableau blanc laissait s'écouler les minutes. Elle était discrète, cette pendule, car les gros aiguilles noires qui tournaient autour du cadran ne faisaient pas ce petit bruit caractéristique qui marquait la fin d'une minute. Non, ces bâtons sombres bougeaient légèrement, comme si de rien n'était, de façon subtile pour qu'on ne les remarque pas. Et quand on levait la tête, une heure était passée, sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive.

Debout près du bureau, au garde-à-vous, les professeurs regardaient la vaste salle d'examen qui se remplissait peu à peu de lycéens, des élèves qu'ils avaient suivis toute l'année et qui quitteraient l'école sous peu, pour la plupart. C'était bizarre de ce dire que ces gamins devenaient des adultes, quittant le monde de l'école pour basculer dans des études supérieures. Le lycée était privé, donc la majorité suivrait ce chemin là.

Aujourd'hui, jeudi 24 juin, la première épreuve avait lieu. Peut-être pas la pire, mais souvent la plus appréhendée, car il était impossible de savoir si quoi on allait tomber : la philosophie. Deux livres et un petit paragraphe sur une feuille de papier, et vous avez quatre heures pour méditer. Ca pouvait tomber sur tout et n'importe quoi. De quoi bien commencer les épreuves…

Ainsi, les lycéens stressés se rassemblaient en petits groupes, une fois leur place assise trouvée, pour poser des questions, réviser, partager leur stress. Ils attendaient le moment fatidique où tous devraient s'asseoir devant leur copie à carreau, leurs stylos à portée de main. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient là à se demander sur quel sujets ils allaient tomber, sur lesquels ils ne voulaient surtout pas avoir affaire ou encore sur ceux qu'ils préféraient.

Près du bureau avec ses collègues, le professeur Draco Malfoy regardait de loin cette masse de lycéen grouiller entre les tables, emplissant la salle de leur angoisse bien compréhensive. Bien qu'il paraisse impassible, lui aussi sentait une certaine angoisse monter en lui. Les élèves présents dans cette salle étaient tous en Economies, il en avait suivi la moitié pendant un an en cours d'anglais, tentant tant bien que mal de faire rentrer dans leurs têtes les subtilités de cette belle langue qui ouvrait de nombreuses portes.

Draco Malfoy était un homme assez grand et pâle, un peu trop même. Il avait des cheveux blonds ramenés en arrière et son visage clair était à peine coloré de rose sur ses joues et ses lèvres et de bleu sur ses yeux. Un peu comme si un peintre avait été en manque de peinture, dessinant une bel être plein de charme mais avare en couleur. Cependant, cela ne retirait rien au charisme de ce jeune professeur de vingt-cinq ans, originaire de Londres mais ayant fait ses études à Paris, en vue d'enseigner sa langue aux français.

C'était sa deuxième année dans ce lycée de banlieue assez bien coté et il n'avait pas vraiment été déçu. Strict et exigeant, c'était néanmoins un professeur apprécié car il parvenait à comprendre les élèves et à les motiver à s'améliorer, sans rester sur leurs difficultés. Le niveau de cette année n'était pas très haut, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais il avait réussi à faire parler les plus timides, et ce sans utiliser la traditionnelle feuille avec les listes de prénoms à côté desquels il fallait mettre un bâton. Draco Malfoy aimait son métier et, tant qu'à faire, autant que ses élèves apprennent quelque chose pendant ses cours au lieu de rêvasser.

C'était étrange de voir ces têtes bien connues bouger dans cette salle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les surveillait, mais ce jour-là, c'était différent : à la fin de ces épreuves, ils ne seraient plus lycéens et ils quitteraient leur école. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ces têtes de linotte, et en même temps, c'était quelque chose de prévisible. Tout avait une fin. Tout.

Huit heures moins dix. Il était temps de s'asseoir. Les sacs furent posés près du bureau, les élèves étalèrent leurs affaires sur leurs tables bien séparées : paquets de gâteaux, bouteilles d'eau, stylos de toutes les couleurs, boites complètes de boules Quiès©… Draco regardait les élèves s'affairer, une angoisse croissant dans son cœur. De façon presque fixe, il regardait une place vide non loin des premiers rangs. Serrant les dents, se retenant de se tripoter les doigts, il marchait dans les rangs, distribuant des feuilles quadrillées en demandant aux élèves de mettre en évidence leur convocation pour le baccalauréat et leur pièce d'identité. L'homme regardait autour de lui, posait une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la timide de la classe, demandant avec exaspération au turbulent de calmer ses hormones, il passait le bac, pas un test de séduction.

Huit heures moins cinq. L'angoisse presque à son plus fort degré. Des lèvres qui se mordillaient, des doigts croisés, des regards complices… Et les derniers retardataires qui se glissaient dans la salle, baragouinant des excuses avant de se ruer vers le tableau pour déposer leurs sacs et sortir leurs affaires. Parmi eux, un jeune homme brun qui ne paraissait pas plus inquiet que ça. En le voyant, Draco se remit à respirer, un soulagement sans nom allégeant ce poids qui pesait sur son cœur.

Les retardataires s'installèrent dans la précipitation. Draco passa à côté de l'un d'eux et lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

« Encore en retard, Potter. Et moi qui avais espéré qu'une fois dans votre vie vous arriveriez à l'heure… »

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers lui. Une jolie tête avec des cheveux noirs décoiffés, comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir du lit, ce qui ne devait pas être faux. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient de malice. Il souriait d'un air canaille.

« J'adore me faire attendre, professeur. »

Il prononça ce dernier mot de façon presque sensuelle et Draco leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Autour de lui, on gloussa, alors que Mr Malfoy appuyait sur sa tête, comme pour lui ordonner de se taire. Depuis le début de l'année, le professeur et l'élève ne cessaient de se quereller en classe, voire de se faire des avances, s'en suivant de joutes verbales qui faisaient bien rire toute la classe. Un jour, à la veille des vacances, Potter et ses amis avaient proposé à leur professeur de lui chanter _Stay alive_ s'il les laissait sortir plus tôt, vu qu'ils l'avaient en dernière heure le vendredi. Autant dire que le spectacle que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Théodore Nott donnèrent en se dandinant sur leurs bureaux fut un moment mémorable qui fit le tour du lycée.

Huit heures. Les sujets arrivèrent, faisant taire les quelques bavards qui restaient. Draco les distribua, accompagné de quelques professeurs, comme Severus Rogue, professeur de physique, et Minerva McGonagall, professeur de français. Quand il eut terminé, il s'adossa au bureau, juché sur une petite estrade, et lut les sujets.

_Une vérité scientifique peut-elle être dangereuse ?_

_Le rôle de l'historien est-il de juger ?_

Dans la salle, Draco entendait des murmures, des soupirs, rapidement arrêtés par les professeurs. Ils avaient quatre heures pour composer, méditer sur ce sujet, se remémorer des citations et des auteurs fétiches, construire une argumentation qui tienne la route. Draco, lui, n'avait jamais aimé la philosophie, trop abstraite. Elle se basait sur de nombreuses sciences, mais elle allait dans tous les sens, se contredisant sans cesse, cherchant des solutions à des problèmes qui ne se posaient pas. Pourtant, le professeur était un grand littéraire, dévorant des ouvrages entiers de grands auteurs.

Il avait toujours été passionné par les langues et en parlait plusieurs couramment. Né en Angleterre, il avait d'abord appris le français, car son père jugeait que c'était une belle langue, puis il s'était attaqué à l'espagnol, car de nombreux pays parlaient cette langue, puis à l'italien qu'il jugeait assez facile, avant de s'attaquer à l'allemand plus compliqué mais qui le passionna. Son père avait été abasourdi le jour où son fils lui annonça qui souhaitait être professeur de langues. Il eut beau tout tenter, jamais il ne se détourna de cette voie peu glorieuse selon son géniteur.

La surveillance débuta. Les professeurs déambulaient entre les rangées, cherchant les élèves un par un pour leur faire signer la fiche de présence, vérifiant convocation et pièce d'identité. Draco circula entre les bureaux, cherchant des têtes connues, le plus souvent. En passant, il regardait le sujet qu'ils avaient choisi, en les plaignant un peu. Il finit par arriver à la table de Harry Potter, après un long moment. Il regarda sa feuille : Une vérité scientifique peut-elle être dangereuse ?

De façon assez amère, tout en continuant de circuler dans les rangées, Draco Malfoy songea que ces gosses qui passaient le bac étaient pour la plupart assez friqués et qu'ils n'auraient pas de mal pour réussir dans leurs études. Il le voyait à la collection de portables, d'Ipod, d'Iphone qui se faisaient tripoter par des mains habiles. Certains n'étaient pas très aisés, comme Weasley, Longdubas ou Lovegood. Que des noms anglais, d'ailleurs. Enfin, il avait de tout dans sa classe, de toutes les origines, de toutes les couleurs et pour tous les goûts.

Draco, lui, avait dû se former tout seul. Son père refusait de lui payer des études de langues, lui qui le voyait plutôt aller dans une grande école de commerce ou dans une faculté de droit, de médecine. Le jeune homme qu'il était alors s'en alla alors à Paris et se débrouilla à l'aide de ses ressources et de petits boulots à côté. Il en bava avant d'arriver dans ce lycée de bourges, classé parmi les premiers de sa promotion. Dans le fond, il ne le regrettait pas car il s'y sentait bien : il avait de bons collègues et il savait gérer ses élèves.

Une heure passa. De façon mécanique, les professeurs allaient et venaient dans les rangées, s'asseyaient dans un coin pour regarder les élèves, buvait du café, regardaient par la fenêtre, lisaient et relisaient le sujet… Deux heures d'ennui que Draco vivait avec une sorte d'angoisse dans le cœur. S'il s'écoutait, il aurait les yeux rivés sur un élève en particulier, mais il se retenait, car on pourrait le remarquer et trouver ça louche.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute, pourtant. L'an dernier, il avait ressenti un certain stress pour ses élèves alors qu'il les surveillait comme il le faisait à présent, mais pas autant que ce jour-là. Car à l'époque, son amant ne se trouvait pas parmi les élèves et son avenir ne se jouait pas sur cinq malheureux tas de papiers. Et, à l'époque, personne ne levait les yeux vers lui, de temps en temps, comme pour se donner du courage…

**OoO**

Sa première année dans ce lycée était passée comme un long fleuve tranquille, avec quelques hauts et quelques bas, mais dans l'ensemble, il avait su se faire accepter et respecter des élèves. Il n'enseignait pas la spécialité anglais aux SES mais l'écrit aux secondes, à quelques classes de première et à une de terminale. Il savait que les enseignants avaient hésité à le placer là mais un vieux bonhomme prenait sa retraite et ce gamin faisait partie des meilleurs éléments de sa promotion. Ils lui avaient d'abord confié une classe de S parce qu'ils savaient très bien que les élèves accordaient peu d'importance aux langues, le coefficient étant bien bas par rapport aux autres. Puis, Draco avait pris une classe d'économie et il s'en tira avec brio.

La ES 2 était une classe un peu agitée avec de bons éléments mais c'était encore des gamins. Il y avait notamment un petit groupe de trois inséparables, composé d'un boulet, d'une surdouée et d'un écervelé. Au départ, il leur avait porté peu d'attention, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : ce petit groupe rendait la classe plus vivante, entouré d'autres élèves qui ne disaient pas non à un peu de chahut. Souvent, le taciturne Théodore Nott se mêlait au trio, ricanant en balançant des vannes, tandis que la Luna Love good, surnommée Loufoca, souriait aux anges non loin d'eux. D'autres élèves étaient proches de ce petit groupe, Severus Rogue lui avait dit qu'ils étaient terribles quand les frères du rouquin étaient encore dans le lycée.

Draco ne commença à leur accorder de vrais regards que quand Harry Potter se mit à le défier. Ses acolytes, la savante Hermione Granger et le feignant Ronald Weasley, n'étaient jamais méchants, bien au contraire, ni même provocateurs. Harry Potter l'était davantage, sans être mauvais, mais avec son professeur d'anglais, la donne était différente.

Souvent, en classe, Harry Potter reprenait Draco, répondait de façon provocatrice à ses questions. Ne sachant comment réagir avec ce fils de bourge qui voulait faire son intéressant dans sa classe, le professeur avait décidé de le vanner. Et cela marchait royalement bien : quand l'élève avait eu sa dose de vannes dans le cours, il restait tranquille dans son coin. Draco Malfoy avait de la répartie, il parvenait à gérer cet élève un peu turbulent qui savait faire rire la classe, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Vraiment, il ne l'aimait pas.

Harry Potter était un garçon arrogant. Pas bien grand et maigre, il avait des cheveux noir de jais continuellement ébouriffés, comme s'il ne se les coiffait jamais. Il avait des yeux d'une couleur particulière : vert. Pas vert tirant sur le marron, ni sur le bleu : vert. Bien vert. Comme la verdure, l'herbe, les feuilles des arbres. Les émeraudes.

Deux émeraudes plantées au milieu de son joli visage de maigrichon.

Il avait du succès auprès des filles, une petite amie, même. Une rouquine, la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Enfin, il fricotait avec elle. Ses notes étaient correctes, mauvais en maths, excellent en philosophie, moyen en économie, désespérant en histoire. Certains professeurs parvenaient à inspirer un certain respect en lui car il ne les taquinait pas. Il n'avait jamais fait de grabuge dans les cours de Minerva McGonagall, son professeur de français l'année précédente. Par contre, il avait été plus difficile à vivre en physique avec Severus Rogue qui faisait de son existence un Enfer. Draco comprendrait plus tard que c'était une vieille rancune tenace qui datait de longtemps avant la naissance du jeune homme.

Le fait était qu'il ne supportait pas ce gamin insolent qui lui usait les nerfs. Il remarqua cependant que, quand il n'avait pas l'air très bien, Potter le laissait tranquille. Néanmoins, il prit une part de plus en plus importante dans son sillage, au point qu'il vint à parler de lui à son petit ami. Pourtant, Draco ne parlait jamais de son travail. Il savait que ça ennuyait ses amants : Draco Malfoy était un bel homme mais son travail était franchement ennuyeux. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il parlait de ce fichu gamin, il entra dans une colère noire, que personne ne put l'expliquer. L'élève encore moins, qui était royalement ignoré en cours, au point qu'il n'osa plus lever la main pour participer.

La situation aurait pu demeurer ainsi. Ca aurait pu. Dans le fond, Draco était tranquille, même s'il avait l'impression de s'ennuyer un peu en cours, sans ces habituelles joutes verbales. La situation dériva quand on lui demanda de remplacer un professeur malade pour assurer les oraux d'anglais des terminales qui en avait pris l'option.

Ainsi, Draco Malfoy vit ses élèves défiler devant lui, les uns après les autres. Des bons, des nuls, des timides qui connaissaient le thème mais le développait avec difficultés, des extravertis qui ne savaient rien… Un peu de tout, en somme. Il balança de bonnes notes et des mauvaises, soupirant en voyant la qualité des textes proposés aux élèves. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus il craignait le moment où Harry Potter passerait à son tour. Il était le dernier de la liste. Il ne savait pas si c'était fait exprès ou non. Il saurait plus tard que oui.

L'élève vint à l'heure dans la salle. Il prit le texte, gribouilla un plan sur sa feuille, zieuta sur l'image, puis passa à l'oral après son camarade. Bizarrement, il avait appris. Draco pensait que ça finirait là : Potter raconterait sa vie puis s'en irait comme il était venu. Mais cela dériva.

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, cela dériva. Une note de mise. Un regard moqueur et un sourire sensuel. Une photo posée délicatement sur la table : le professeur Draco Malfoy en train d'embrasser un homme dans la rue. Puis, le chantage. L'odieux chantage. Il était prêt à payer pour garder sa place et sa réputation dans cette école. Alors Harry Potter, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, lui fit payer.

En nature.

**OoO**

Trois heures que les élèves composaient. Certains s'étaient mis à écrire, suivant plus ou moins leur plan, ajoutant des choses, en retirant… Certains avaient la sensation de se planter complètement, d'autres n'avaient pas conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout dans le sujet. Tant pis. C'était comme ça, les examens : on fonce droit dans le mur ou alors on parvient à le franchir.

Adossé au bureau, Draco Malfoy se permit un regard tourné vers Harry Potter, qui écrivait lentement, ses yeux demeurant un long moment sur son plan, comme s'il se demandait s'il était fiable, avant de se reposer sur la feuille, jugeant qu'il était acceptable. En passant, le blond avait vu que l'élève avait rempli trois pages jaunes d'annotations diverses : auteurs, citations, plans… Autant ce garçon n'aimait-il pas lire, autant il adorait la philosophie et la complexité de cette science incertaine et sans cesse contredite.

Draco ne parviendrait jamais à le cerner. Il avait beau essayer, il n'y parvenait jamais : à chaque fois, Harry l'étonnait un peu plus. Et ce, dans de multiples domaines. A chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir fait le tour, Draco découvrait un jeune homme aux multiples facettes qui avait beaucoup de mal à se montrer tel qu'il était. Et, surtout, il découvrit qu'il n'avait pas un mauvais fond.

En public, Harry Potter était un garçon sympathique qui avait du succès auprès des filles. Après pas mal d'observations, Draco en conclut qu'il était devenu comme ça non pas de son propre chef mais parce que les autres attendait cela de lui.

Il vivait seul avec son parrain, qui partait souvent en voyage, ses parents étant décédés quand il était petit dans un accident de voiture. Il avait donc décidé de vivre avec ça, sans en faire tout un drame, gardant ses sentiments pour lui. Il suscitait d'abord la pitié et la compassion chez ses camarades, et comme Harry était quelqu'un d'assez jovial, il attirait ensuite la sympathie, l'amitié. Et de fil en aiguille, il était devenu un garçon apparemment sûr de lui qui faisait un peu le zouave de temps en temps.

Alors que, au fond, il était loin d'être ainsi. Draco le découvrit au fil du temps. Il lui rappelait un peu lui-même, qui passait son temps avec un masque sur le visage, cachant tout ce qu'il ressentait aux autres, sans jamais se dévoiler à personne, hormis à ses amis proches. Même ses amants ne le connaissaient pas vraiment, Draco avait du mal à se dévoiler entièrement, se mettre à nu.

En somme, il n'était pas quelqu'un d'honnête.

Harry non plus.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient si bien.

**OoO**

Les vacances de Noël passèrent lentement, sans qu'ils ne se voient. Ils n'avaient pas échangé leurs numéros et, si Draco savait où son élève habitait de part les fiches remplies en septembre, ce n'était pas le cas de ce dernier. Encore heureux. Néanmoins, Draco était très inquiet : et si Potter décidait que, finalement, il n'en valait pas la peine ? Et s'il décidait de tout dévoiler, finalement ?

Ils avaient couché ensemble sur un bureau, Harry Potter allongé dessus sur le dos et son professeur entre ses cuisses. Draco n'avait éprouvé aucun plaisir à cet échange : il s'était appliqué et avait joui, mais baiser sur le bureau où il corrigeait parfois ses copies n'avait rien de bandant et ce gamin le souillait. Harry Potter n'était qu'une ordure qui se servait des faiblesses des gens, qui se faisait passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas.

Les jours qui suivirent, Draco n'approcha plus son petit ami du moment qui ne comprit pas ce changement d'attitude. Le blond n'osait lui avouer ce qui s'était passé : il avait couché avec son élève. Et il se sentait sale. Sale d'avoir couché à cause de cette maudite photo qui pourrait ruiner sa carrière tout juste commencée.

Après les vacances, la peur au ventre, Draco Malfoy reprit les cours et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le mardi matin, il avait la classe des ES 2 à huit heures du matin, leur première heure, donc. Il eut le déplaisir de voir arriver son élève honnis en avance. Ils ne firent pas grand-chose, à part échanger un long baiser. Draco aurait refusé si Potter ne lui avait montré cette photo. Le vendredi suivant, à la fin du cours, ils testèrent à nouveau l'ancien bureau qui, par bonheur, ne grinçait pas.

Cela dura un mois. Un long mois.

D'abord, Draco fut dégouté. Piégé par un gamin, furieux d'être mené par le bout du nez. Pénétrer un jeune homme dans cette salle de classe où il enseignait, souiller son corps au contact de la peau de l'autre, sentir cette langue caresser la sienne sensuellement… Il se dégoutait. A bout de nerfs, il se sépara de son petit ami et passa qu'il se sentirait mieux, mais au contraire, se retrouver seul l'amena à se renfermer sur lui-même. Il subit les envies de ce gamin, un peu trop expérimenté à son goût, qui lui lançait des regards brulants en cours tout en le poussant dans ses retranchements.

Ensuite, il sentit que quelque chose changeait en lui. Malgré tout, il finit par prendre du plaisir, ce qui le dégoutait encore plus. Cette saloperie le rendait dépendant de son corps : Harry Potter était beau, maigre et mal coiffés, mais beau malgré tout. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, vert émeraude, brillants de luxure quand quelque chose bougeait entre ses cuisses, ou de malice, quand il s'amusait vraiment. Le professeur rejeta tout en bloc. Il était utilisé. Il finirait jeté. Et peut-être ruiné.

Au bout d'un mois interminable, Draco avait pris l'habitude. Il arrivait toujours plus tôt le mardi et voyait Potter le vendredi. Un soir, le brun vint vers lui et Draco s'imaginait déjà l'avoir contre lui. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Harry ne se déshabilla pas. Tout d'abord, il lui rendit la photographie, l'air grave, et lui dit qu'il ne l'embêterait plus. Le professeur n'osa y croire, persuadé qu'il était malhonnête, mais le jeune homme lui dit qu'il était désolé : il le voulait, mais ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il l'obtiendrait. Alors il lui demandait pardon, lui jurant qu'il ne lui ferait plus de chantage et que c'était la seule photo qu'il avait sur lui. Puis, il partit.

Rentré chez lui, Draco déchira la photo en mille morceaux. Il avait cherché à savoir comment il avait pu obtenir ce cliché, sans jamais vraiment savoir : savait-il où il habitait, le suivait-il ? Certainement la deuxième option : cette photo avait été prise le soir, sûrement quand son petit ami était venu le chercher au travail, et ils étaient partis dîner dans Paris. Photo de portable, certainement.

Bien que la photo lui soit restituée, Draco était persuadé que la menace qui planait sur sa tête demeurait d'actualité, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se rendit à l'évidence en voyant le jeune homme moins vivace en cours, ce que tout le monde remarqua. Plus de sous-entendus, de remarques provocantes, de regards ambigus… Plus rien de tout ça. Comme s'il ne s'était strictement rien passé.

Le manque. Draco ressentit un manque. Un manque de ces petites vannes, de ces yeux verts levés vers lui, de ses sourires amusés. Et manque aussi de son corps… Un corps maigre et pale qui devait être mal nourri mais qui réagissait à chaque caresse. Et Draco pensait à cette déclaration, à son visage sérieux quand il lui avait dit ces mots : je vous veux, mais je ne vous aurai pas comme ça. Il avait l'air dépité. Honteux. Désolé…

Sa vie aurait pu continuer ainsi : il aurait pu continuer à haïr ce môme qui s'était foutu de lui, massacrer ses copies à grands coups de stylo rouge. Il aurait pu.

Au retour des vacances de février, Draco lui demanda de rester à la fin du cours : sa moyenne d'anglais était peu fameuse. Potter haussa les épaules : c'était plus ou moins de sa faute. Il attendit donc la fin du cours et alla voir son professeur. Un professeur qui baisa ses lèvres et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient poursuivre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Harry Potter le regarda avec des yeux éberlués avant de sourire.

Pas un sourire moqueur ou sensuel, ou encore ce sourire qui suivait une bonne rigolade. Non, un de ces sourires doux, un peu timide. Un peu comme s'il avait peur de comprendre, ou qu'au contraire, ses espoirs renaissaient.

C'était de la folie pure, et il le savait. Draco avait déjà joué avec le feu, n'importe qui aurait pu les voir, dans cette salle vide, le vendredi soir, en train de s'étreindre sur un bureau. Les femmes de ménage lavaient la pièce avant le cours d'anglais qui se finissait tard, mais elles auraient pu les trouver amorphes et encore tremblants de plaisir dans cette petite salle à peine chauffée par de vieux radiateurs.

Et ce soir-là, il s'enfonçait encore plus. Car cette relation était consentie par les deux partis…

**OoO**

Cela faisait à présent quatre heures que les lycéens composaient. Certains étaient déjà partis, et à son plus grand étonnement, Draco n'avait pas vu Harry quitter la pièce avec ceux qui pensaient avoir fini ou qui avaient abandonné leur copie en sachant déjà qu'ils avaient foiré l'épreuve.

Ayant commencé avec quelques minutes de retard, les professeurs laissèrent un peu de temps encore aux élèves. Des minutes fatidiques où quelques lignes pouvaient encore être gribouillées. Mr Malfoy vit Harry se lever, incertain, tenant sa feuille dans ses mains. Après avoir pris ses affaires, il marcha jusqu'au bureau et tendit sa copie à son professeur.

« Alors ? Murmura-t-il, comme le faisait quasiment tous les professeurs à chaque fois qu'un élève rendait sa feuille.

- Sais pas.

- Je suis sûre que ça a été », lui souffla McGonagall en s'occupant de sa copie, y apposant un autocollant.

Harry leva un regard incertain vers Draco qui eut la furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il devait rester là, ramasser les copies. Harry partit donc, le laissant seul avec ses inquiétudes. Dans la soirée, ils s'appelleraient, et malgré tous ses efforts, le professeur serait incapable d'apaiser l'angoisse du jeune homme qui préparait son examen du lendemain : histoire.

**OoO**

L'épreuve d'anglais s'était déroulée la veille. A présent, c'était l'économie, et le lendemain, les mathématiques. Draco n'avait pas surveillé l'épreuve de sa propre langue, préférant ne pas imaginer d'avance les horreurs qu'il trouverait dans les copies truffées de fautes pires les unes que les autres. Il n'avait pas assez d'imagination, en plus.

Cela dit, en ce mardi 22 juin, il était réquisitionné pour surveiller l'économie pendant quatre heures, ce qui promettait d'être très long une fois encore. Draco n'aimait pas vraiment surveiller ces classes pendant des heures mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse et, en l'occurrence, mieux vaut qu'il tourne en rond au lycée plutôt que chez lui à ruminer. Au moins, il n'attendait pas désespérément que Harry l'appelle comme une adolescente pleine d'hormones qui se languit de son copain.

En même temps, Draco ne le voyait pas du tout. Depuis la semaine de révision, ils n'avaient pas pu prévoir de rendez-vous. Ils y avaient pensé, pourtant, notamment pour réviser. Draco le faisait déjà travailler avant, surtout aux vacances de Pâques. Le problème était que son parrain, Sirius Black, n'était pas parti en voyage pendant ce laps de temps : il voulait surveiller son filleul et être certain qu'il révisait pour le bac, ne profitant pas de cette semaine de libre pour s'amuser. Harry put un jour s'échapper quelques heures, un après-midi, mais pas assez longtemps pour qu'ils puissent vraiment en profiter.

Perché sur l'estrade, pour la quatrième fois en moins d'une semaine, Draco regarda ses élèves entrer dans la salle et s'installer. Ils semblaient déjà moins stressés, plongés dans le bain. De plus, ils avaient tellement eu de DST en économie que le stress était moindre, bien que personne, il en était certain, ne soit vraiment sûr de ses connaissances et de sa réussite. Le professeur les regardait, rassemblés en petits groupes. Il eut le plaisir de voir que Harry arriva en avance, un sac quasiment vide sur le dos, qu'il laissa tomber contre tous les sacs se trouvant déjà contre le mur près du bureau. Il resta avec ses amis, qui ne révisaient pas. Certains étaient en train de relire pour la énième fois leurs fiches, même si c'était inutile.

L'heure fatidique arriva plus vite qu'on ne le pensait. Les copies furent distribuées à tous les élèves. Avec amusement, Draco détailla une fois de plus les bureaux, recouverts de stylos en tout genre, de paquets de gâteaux, de jus de fruits… Une fille avait une boite de boules Quiès© sur sa table, comme si elle allait utiliser tout son contenu pendant les quatre heures, et un autre avait rempli une bouteille avec un étrange liquide beige. Quand il avait passé son examen de fin d'études, Draco s'était contenté d'une petite bouteille d'eau et d'un paquet de biscuits pour caller la faim. Pas un paquet de Pepito© entier et une canette d'Oasis©.

Les sujets arrivèrent. L'angoisse monta. Coupant le tas en trois, les professeurs se répartir les feuilles et distribuèrent les liasses, réclamant le silence. Une fois ce travail terminé, ils revinrent tous vers le bureau et se tournèrent leurs étudiants. Certains commencèrent leurs « rondes », Draco resta là à regarder la salle, attendant que Harry lève les yeux. Quand il le fit, son regard n'était pas angoissé, mais plutôt calme, signe que les sujets n'étaient pas si terribles. Quand Draco feuilleta un paquet de feuilles imprimées, il se dit que, en effet, c'était correct. Ils avaient révisé ce chapitre là à fond en avril, tous les deux, dans le petit salon du blond.

Un peu rassuré, Draco se mit à marcher dans les longues rangées de la salle, regardant un peu les copies de ses élèves quand il passait près d'eux.

**OoO**

Leur relation débuta vraiment quand Draco lui demanda de poursuivre ces rendez-vous. Ils continuèrent de le faire aux mêmes endroits, aux mêmes moments. Le blond se dégoutait de poursuivre ça, mais quand il revit Harry la semaine suivante le vendredi soir, il craqua complètement et se laissa aller, le prenant sur ses genoux, sa peau claire et humide glissant contre la sienne de façon sensuelle. Le visage si expressif de son élève lui avait manqué.

Pendant deux semaines, ils jouèrent avec le feu. Deux semaines où ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans des lieux insolites, comme les toilettes, des salles de classe vides en fin de journée ou, pire encore, sous le bureau. Ce fut sans doute la chose la plus bandante, honteuse et inavouable que Draco ait pu faire dans sa courte vie : surveiller ses élèves de première S en train de composer un devoir tandis que Harry, assis sous le bureau, lui faisait une fabuleuse fellation qui sembla durer des heures. Ce fut un miracle que personne ne remarque ses rougeurs et qu'il parvienne à ne pas gémir, juste à soupirer. Par bonheur, songeait-il, il était malade comme un chien ce jour-là, avec une légère fièvre, et les élèves qui auraient pu remarquer son état avaient sans doute justifié son comportement.

En étant honnête, c'était bon. Harry semblait vraiment heureux d'être accepté et de passer ce genre de moments avec lui, mais Draco avait toujours peur de se faire chopper. Surtout qu'il trouvait ça vraiment bizarre et peu agréable de faire ça dans une salle de classe… Un jour, il lui dit qu'il voulait arrêter tout ça : s'ils devaient sortir ensemble, alors ils se verraient chez lui. Son élève l'avait regardé avec des yeux de merlan fris et Draco comprit trop tard ce que ces mots voulaient dire : c'était un engagement, une officialisation, en quelque sorte. Jamais le sourire de Harry Potter ne lui parut plus lumineux que ce jour-là.

A partir de ce moment-là, leur relation devint moins sexuelle. Draco avait de plus en plus envie de voir, car dans le fond, il le comblait d'un point de vue charnel, mais il avait envie aussi de mieux connaître ce garçon.

Harry Potter vivait seul. Son parrain était là, bien entendu, toujours à son écoute, mais son travail l'amenait à voyager pour de plus ou moins longues périodes. C'était un homme qui avait besoin de bouger et qui aimait visiter le monde, le découvrir. Il laissait donc son filleul seul chez eux, lui téléphonant régulièrement en espérant qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Mais Harry en faisait. Il sortait avec des hommes souvent plus âgés que lui, il rentrait tard le soir, allait à des fêtes… Quand Draco apprit ça, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré ignorer cela, mais il comprit rapidement que c'était une façon comme une autre de combler ce vide qui se creusait au fond de lui. La mort de ses parents avaient plongé son parrain et tuteur dans une sérieuse dépression dont il était finalement sorti, s'accrochant à Harry de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier, chouchouté comme jamais, avait vécu un manque perpétuel et avait souffert des moqueries : il n'avait pas de papa ni de maman. Puis, il avait vu son parrain vivre sa vie, enchaînant des relations plus ou moins durables, voyageant sans cesse. La vie de cet enfant qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait n'était pas bien stable.

Coucher avec son professeur d'anglais était une de ses nombreuses bêtises. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il reviendrait, après cette rupture assez abrupt. Et pourtant, il se retrouvait régulièrement dans l'appartement de Draco, le plus souvent assis ou étalé sur le canapé, parlant avec lui, ou faisant ses devoirs pendant que le blond préparai ses cours. S'en suivait parfois d'un dîner, puis ils se retrouvaient au lit. Parfois ils faisaient l'amour. Parfois ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre et s'endormait.

Peu à peu, Draco découvrit un jeune homme assez mature qui cachait des faiblesses, des failles qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais combler. La pitié et la compassion qu'il suscitait chez les autres étaient des choses auxquelles il s'était habitué mais qu'il avait toujours du mal à digérer. Il en avait assez de l'autocensure, quand ses amis parlaient de leurs parents par exemple. Il en avait assez de rentrer seul le soir et de grignoter quelque chose devant la télévision. Il en avait assez de voir son parrain revenir comme une fleur de ses voyages, épuisé ou souriant. Même s'il aimait Sirius, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de préférer les retours où il était épuisé : il avait mauvaise mine et mettait longtemps avant de repartir.

Draco fit donc la connaissance d'un garçon bien différent de celui du lycée. Oh, certes, il n'était pas toujours taciturne et hypocrite, c'était un être foncièrement gentil et joyeux. Plus d'une fois, Draco eut de grands éclats de rire à se déformer les zygomatiques. Harry avait une façon bien à lui de le divertir, partant dans des délires sans nom, lui racontant des souvenirs d'enfants, auxquels Draco n'avait pas vraiment eu droit.

Un jour, alors qu'ils dormaient ensemble, Draco lui avait demandé avec le plus grand sérieux pourquoi diable il ramenait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait cette espèce de biche en peluche pour dormir. Il était quand même assez grand pour dormir sans doudou et ce n'était vraiment pas glamour. Harry lui avait alors raconté qu'il l'avait piquée à Ron, son meilleur ami. Quand ils étaient petits, alors qu'ils allaient dans la cuisine pour goûter, Harry s'était arrêté en chemin près d'un grand frère du rouquin qui dessinait. Quand il se rendit enfin dans la cuisine, Ron lui avait mangé toute sa part de clafoutis. Le petit garçon qu'il était piqua une crise et, de rancune, cacha la peluche de biche dans son sac : il avait dormi la veille chez eux.

Autant dire qu'en l'écoutant raconter ce souvenir de maternelle, Draco eut beaucoup de mal à rester sérieux, surtout quand il lui raconta la guerre qui fit rage entre les deux bambins, l'un voulant récupérer sa peluche et l'autre refusant de la lui rendre. Finalement, la biche resta chez Harry qui dormait toujours avec.

Cependant, il y avait aussi des moments où Harry se montrait froid et réservé, gardant tout pour lui en s'enfermant dans une sorte de mutisme qui avait tendance à agacer puis inquiéter Draco. Dans ces moments-là, Harry mangeait moins et travaillait peu. Le plus souvent, le lendemain, le jeune homme retrouvait sa bonne humeur. Il était un peu lunatique…

Le jeune homme avait aussi des petites manies, des petites choses bizarre qu'il faisait sans trop se rendre compte mais qui laissait Draco assez perplexe. Un mois passa, le mois d'avril arrivait. Un mois où il s'attacha un peu trop à cet élève qui rentrait de plus en plus dans sa vie, l'appelant par son prénom sans le vouvoyer alors qu'en classe, c'était « Monsieur Malfoy » et un respect poli. Draco s'habituait à voir cet étrange gamin vraisemblablement en manque d'affection et de stabilité venir chez lui à n'importe quelle heure, étant parvenu à obtenir les clés du petit appartement.

Habitué à le voir déambuler dans l'appartement comme s'il était chez lui, se servant dans son réfrigérateur ou dans ses placards.

Habitué à l'embrasser dans la chaleur réconfortante d'un lit en l'écoutant chuchoter à son oreille, tout en caressant ses cheveux noirs.

Habitué à le regarder lui sourire, ses yeux verts pétillants, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il était heureux.

**OoO**

Les épreuves étaient enfin terminées. Il leur restait à présent une douzaine de jours à patienter pour enfin obtenir les résultats de cette cession du baccalauréat. Draco était chargé de corriger un nombre assez correct de copies où il trouvait nombre d'immondices, de copies correctes qui méritaient tout juste la moyenne et d'autres excellentes.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment corriger les copies. C'était un travail long et fastidieux, sans compter que le texte donné cette année-là lui paraissait d'un intérêt quasiment nul. Au téléphone, Harry s'était plaint de la qualité du sujet, le trouvant un peu compliqué et le sujet d'expression écrite était vraiment bidon. Draco lui avait confirmé que, vraiment, ils avaient dû vide les fonds de tiroir pour trouver une daube pareille. Il avait senti l'angoisse du jeune homme au téléphone. Il n'était pourtant pas mauvais du tout en langue et, avant les épreuves, il ne paraissait pas particulièrement stressé. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait peur de rater son bac et de recommencer une année.

Parfois, Draco avait l'impression de reconnaître l'écriture d'un élève, mais il n'était jamais sûr. Impartial, il balançait des traits rouges et traçait des chiffres sans hésiter. A un moment donné, un collègue lui montra une copie particulièrement mauvaise. Son paquet de feuilles était posé devant lui et Draco reconnut la petite écriture rapide de son amant.

Ce n'était pas bien. Il n'avait pas le droit de communiquer les notes. Pourtant, il le fit. Il pouvait presque voir le visage de Harry se détendre, un soulagement sans nom parcourir son corps et alléger ce poids qu'il avait sur ses épaules.

Draco savait que c'était mal de faire cela, mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Le professeur était un homme qui respectait les règles édictées et ne les enfreignant jamais. Jamais il n'aurait dû fréquenter ce garçon trop jeune pour lui, blessé dans son cœur, qui recherchait activement quelqu'un à qui se confier et qui saurait voir autre chose qu'un mec sympa du lycée. Jamais il n'aurait dû baiser avec lui dans cette salle de classe, puis l'inviter chez lui pour partager son univers.

Jamais il n'aurait dû tomber amoureux d'un adolescent presque majeur qui lui chantait les louanges d'une grosse part de pastèque que le blond avait achetée pour le récompenser de ses résultats aux bacs blancs et qui dévoraient les melons et les kiwis comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se rappellerait toujours du mal qu'il avait eu à forcer Harry à lui rendre cette pastèque et à le faire taire : mais quelle idée de chanter quelque chose d'aussi stupide !

Mais attendrissant. Harry était attendrissant. Le Harry qu'il voyait évoluer chez lui, le charmant peu à peu et lui faisant l'amour avec passion, le Harry qu'il voyait rire en classe en lui lançant des vannes, ces deux Harry-là lui plaisaient, et créaient une douleur immense en lui.

Ils avaient vécu des choses banales pour un couple mais qui avait aidé Draco à voir les relations amoureuses d'un autre œil. Ses amants n'étaient pas nombreux, il pouvait les compter sur les doigts de ses mains, et cela avait toujours été des relations plus ou moins cachées. Celle qu'il entretenait avec son élève l'était d'autant plus, mais il avait apprécié les joies d'une vie un peu cachées et du plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un chez lui.

Harry faisant la vaisselle, le repassage, se lavant dans sa douche, lui cuisinant un clafoutis aux cerises dont il dévorait la moitié avant de penser en laisser un bout à son amant… Il lui faisait voir d'autres choses, lui faisait partager ses peines et ses joies, ses perspectives d'avenir…

Et ça faisait mal…

Car il savait que ce serait bientôt terminé. Une fois son baccalauréat en poche, Sirius Black comptait partir dans le sud avec son filleul. Leur histoire se terminerait donc.

Ce n'était qu'une question de jours.

Et pour le moment, Harry était en vacances avec son meilleur ami à Londres.

**OoO**

Les copies avaient été rendues et, ce jour-là, les résultats allaient être affichés. Les papiers se trouvaient scotchés sur les vitres de la grande baie qui constituait l'accueil du lycée, derrière les grilles.

De là où il était, posté non loin de la fenêtre du troisième étage, Draco Malfoy regardait en bas, attendant l'heure fatidique où son histoire avec Harry se terminerait. Il n'avait quasiment aucune nouvelle de lui depuis la fin de la dernière épreuve, celle des mathématiques. Quelques appels ici et là avaient ponctués ces journées que Draco avaient passées seul à corriger des copies et ruminer dans son coin. Il savait que Harry avait son meilleur ami perpétuellement sur le dos, donc il était hors de question qu'il l'appelle devant lui.

Harry était un accro du téléphone. Il appelait toujours Draco quand il ne pouvait pas venir chez lui, souvent le soir, et si le blond avait d'abord trouvé ça agaçant, il avait fini par s'y faire. Un peu comme tout, entendre sa voix était devenue une habitude, puis un besoin. Ils se parlaient tellement, au téléphone…

Bientôt, ils ne pourraient plus autant se parler. En fait, ces longues conversations qu'ils avaient le soir, ils ne les auraient plus jamais. Draco le savait, il le sentait. Plus d'une fois, Harry lui avait fait sentir qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, que cette rupture entre eux allait changer quelque chose. Il n'avait pas osé lui en parler, mais son départ allait forcément changer leur relation de façon définitive, et Draco craignait ce moment.

Ils étaient parvenus à créer une relation assez solide qui tenait la route malgré les obstacles qui se dressaient devant eux. Leurs caractères étaient un obstacle non négligeable, Draco était plus renfermé que Harry et plus sévère. Puis, il y avait les rendez-vous, toujours cachés, car leur relation ne devait pas être connue. Et voilà le nœud du problème : leur relation. Professeur et élève. Ca ne devait pas exister, ça, ils avaient sept ans de différence.

Mais Draco l'aimait. Et il savait que ce serait bientôt fini. Harry était jeune, c'était un aventurier : il ne resterait pas toute sa vie avec un type qui avait déjà un travail, qui plus est peu passionnant pour lui. Harry avait appris à aimer l'anglais mais il était loin d'être bilingue et ce choix de carrière demeurait un mystère pour lui. Leur relation finirait par le lasser. Ils s'étaient séparés peu après les vacances de Pâques et s'étaient remis ensemble deux semaines plus tard. C'était pas fait pour durer…

Le professeur ne cessait de se dire cela. Et il sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine quand le portail s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une marée d'élèves dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il aperçut la chevelure noire et ébouriffée de Harry qui se ruait vers les résultats et son cri lui parvint, plein de joie. Les mains levées, il prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras avant de soulever Granger et la faire tournoyer dans ses bras.

Il avait son baccalauréat. Draco ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou le regretter.

**OoO**

Avec une certaine émotion, Harry Potter récupéra le bulletin de son baccalauréat. Une fois cela fait, il se mit dans un coin et feuilleta le relevé. Il connaissait déjà sa note en anglais, que Draco lui avait dit en secret, mais les autres l'étonnèrent. Il tira une tête à mourir de rire quand il vit qu'il avait la moyenne en histoire et qu'il avait réussi à avoir quinze en économie. En philosophie, il était parvenu à avoir dix-sept, ce qui le combla. Il adorait cette matière et il s'était démené pendant quatre heures avec cette petite ligne de sujet.

En somme, il avait la moyenne partout et il était parvenu à avoir la mention Bien. Il le devait à Draco qui l'avait bien fait réviser : il s'était montré pédagogue avec lui, comme toujours, sans se moquer de ses faiblesses. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours aimée chez lui : Draco ne se moquait pas de lui, Harry pouvait dire des énormités, le blond se contentait de soupirer et de le reprendre.

Ah, Draco Malfoy… Professeur intouchable, inaccessible, qu'il était parvenu à séduire alors qu'il pensait l'avoir définitivement perdu après cet odieux chantage dont il était loin de se vanter. Longtemps, Harry avait regretté ce qu'il avait fait, même quand il se sentait bien dans sa peau, en compagnie de son professeur, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé avec le principal concerné, évitant ce sujet autant que possible.

Un sujet parmi tant d'autres dont il refusait de parler. Harry se sentait faible, il savait qu'il était dépendant de cet homme trop mature pour lui qui donnait une certaine stabilité à sa vie et dont il était tombé amoureux au premier regard, sans jamais lui avouer de peur de paraître pour un gamin. Draco était loin d'être aussi démonstratif que lui, il fallait se battre pour avoir un vrai câlin. En fait, il était un peu chiant sur les bords.

Mais il l'aimait quand même.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Harry sortit de la salle après avoir fait un léger signe à Ron. Il se glissa dans un couloir et monta les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage. Là se trouvait la salle de classe où il avait toujours anglais et où il avait eu sa première fois avec Draco. Il était sûr que ce dernier s'y trouvait, il avait laissé entendre au téléphone qu'il serait au lycée pendant la remise des bulletins et Harry ne l'avait pas aperçu parmi les professeurs qui circulaient dans l'établissement.

Il ne se trompa pas : Draco était bien là, près de la fenêtre, regardant dehors. Harry marcha vers lui, ses pas faisant couiner le vieux plancher. Il se glissa dans le dos de Draco et enlaça sa taille, se blottissant contre lui.

« Alors ?

- Quatorze et demi. Pas mal hein ?

- Excellent même, tu peux être fier de toi. »

Draco tourna légèrement la tête et lui fit un joli sourire avant de se baisser vers lui et de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Harry sentit son cœur devenir plus léger. Il se détacha de lui puis alla au bureau où il s'assit. Il ouvrit son sac et sortit son bulletin qu'il tendit fièrement à son professeur qui le feuilleta d'un air assez fier. Pendant qu'il regardait ses notes, Harry sortit un paquet en aluminium de son sac. Entendant el bruit caractéristique du froissement de ce papier métallique, Draco lâcha le relevé des yeux et vit avec stupeur Harry découvrir une assiette contenant un clafoutis aux cerises.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ramené…

- Bah de quoi faire la fête ! Il me semblait pourtant que tu craquais pour ma cuisine… »

Harry lui lança un regard langoureux et Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, il aimait quand il cuisinait. Harry adorait faire des gateaux et vouait un véritable culte à la pastèque et au clafoutis aux cerises qu'il pouvait manger sans faim, comme quelqu'un qui grignoterait des cornichons ou des olives. Draco aimait bien cette pâtisseries mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ramener ce genre de pâtisseries le jour-même où il recevait son baccalauréat… Il avait de ces idées, celui-là…

Il n'eut guère le temps de débattre intérieurement sur les excentricités de son petit ami car de ce dernier le tirait par sa cravate, son regard planté dans le sien, l'amenant vers le bureau. Il le força à s'asseoir sur ce siège où son professeur s'était assis de si nombreuses fois. Sans dire un mot, le blond se laissa faire et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Harry quand ce dernier s'installa sur lui, son dos touchant le bord du bureau. Le brun se retourna et prit l'assiette.

Le gâteau n'était pas très grand et c'était visible qu'il était fait main. Harry raffolait de ce genre de pâtisseries, auxquelles Draco n'avait jamais gouté avant de le rencontrer. A l'aide d'une cuillère, le jeune diplômé prit un morceau et le proposé à Draco qui le prit lentement dans sa bouche, toujours sans le lâcher des yeux. Ce petit jeu dura un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Harry n'en puisse plus de le voir laisser fondre le gâteau contre son palet avant de l'avaler en soupirant d'aise.

Quand le professeur sentit les lèvres du jeune homme contre les siennes, il ferma les yeux en poussant un léger sourire, accueillant volontiers cette langue impétueuse dans sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avec une immense tendresse, les bras de Harry enserrant son cou et ceux de Draco enlaçant sa taille. Leurs torses se touchaient, leurs cœurs battaient ensemble au même rythme. C'était grisant de le sentir là, contre lui, éveillant peu à peu ses sens, dans cette salle de classe où tout avait commencé…

Et où tout finirait…

Lentement, Draco fit glisser ses mains sur le petit fessier de Harry qui gémit contre sa bouche. Ses mains massèrent cette forme arrondie avant de remonter sous le tee-shirt violet du jeune homme. Leurs bouches se décolèrent, Draco poussa un léger soupir. A son oreille, Harry lui demanda de lui faire l'amour. Sur ce bureau où ils avaient eu leurs premiers ébats, où il lui avait fait ce chantage honteux, et où ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Et Draco s'exécuta.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à être à demi-nus. Harry prit soin de déshabiller son professeur, qui portait toujours trop de vêtements inutiles à son goût. Le blond répugnait à tout retirer alors qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public, même si personne ne viendrait jamais dans la plus haute pièce du bâtiment. Harry, quant à lui, désirant sublimer le regard enflammé de son amant, était complètement nus, assis nonchalamment sur le bureau. Il souriait, ses cheveux noirs partant dans tous les sens et ses yeux verts brillant de mille feux. Il était beau comme le jour…

Mais ça, il ne le savait pas. Il savait juste que Draco le regardait et le désirait. C'était toujours ainsi, entre eux : du désir et beaucoup de tendresse. Mais pas d'amour. Harry n'avait jamais entendu Draco dire qu'il l'aimait, il avait plutôt qu'il le prenait pour un gamin capricieux. Se jugeant peu attractif, avec son corps chétif, et peu intéressant, avec tous ses problèmes de gamin, Harry faisait tout pour attirer le regarde et l'attention de Draco Malfoy, se sentant heureux quand il le désirait ou quand il l'écoutait, le laissant aller contre lui. Il avait toujours l'impression que son professeur pourrait s'échapper à n'importe quel moment de lui, qu'il lui glisserait entre les doigts et qu'il ne pourrait jamais le récupérer. Ils s'étaient quitté, après les vacances de Pâques, après une dispute stupide. Harry avait sombré dans une déprime impressionnante qu'il cacha du mieux qu'il put. Une déprime dont il ne put sortir qu'après être revenu vers Draco qui ne se montra pas réticent à le reprendre dans sa vie.

Harry savait que leur relation amoureuse était en train de prendre un tournant. Son parrain comptait déménager et Harry devrait le suivre, ce qui l'angoissait énormément. Il savait qu'il serait capable de dire à Sirius qu'il fréquentait un homme et qu'il ne voulait pas ni le quitter lui, ni cette ville, mais pour cela, il fallait que ses sentiments envers le beau Malfoy soient réciproque. Et c'était loin d'être le cas. Cela devait faire cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et jamais de mots pouvant trahir de possibles sentiments plus profonds qu'un désir sexuel ou qu'une tendresse ne s'échappèrent de la bouche de Draco.

Dans le fond, ça lui faisait mal de voir que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Harry ne cessait de faire des efforts, de lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui, s'échappant sans cesse de chez lui pour venir passer quelques nuits chez le blond, allant jusqu'à faire la cuisine, voire même le ménage. Il lui avait montré le vrai Harry.

Et jamais rien. Il n'avait même pas paru triste quand ils s'étaient séparés.

Peut-être qu'ils allaient se quitter, parce que Harry n'avait pas la force de lui avouer ses sentiments, sachant que c'était inutile puisqu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques. Le brun s'en irait autre part en laissant son premier vrai amour derrière lui, et tous les souvenirs qui les liaient.

Peut-être…

En attendant, Harry était assis sur le bureau, les jambes écartées, accueillant Draco entre elles. Leurs sexes excités se touchèrent, envoyant des frissons de plaisir le long de leurs colonne vertébrale. Ils se regardaient toujours, haletant doucement. Harry le poussa en arrière, se levant, les pieds sur l'estrade de bois. Draco se retrouva sur la chaise et, bientôt, avec Harry entre ses cuisses.

Il dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. La bouche de Harry allait et venait sur son sexe, suçant la peau, la baisant, léchant le gland sensible avant de l'enfermer dans cet antre chaud et humide qui n'attendait que lui pour lui donner du plaisir. Harry n'avait pas peur d'être vu, nu dans cette salle de classe. Il avait toujours eu des fantasmes assez étranges, rêvant de l'interdit avant de le violer. Il aimait surprendre Draco, se montrer arrogant, l'exciter. C'était des choses que personnes ne pourraient jamais faire, dans sa vie : aiguiser sa curiosité, lui faire vivre de nouvelles expériences… Rendre Harry surprenant et unique dans sa vie…

Ne pas passer pour un amant parmi tant d'autres qui se contentait d'un sexe rapide et sans saveur…

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé avec les hommes qu'il avait connu, mais Draco était différent. Il n'était pa accro au sexe et il préférait quand c'était doux sans grandes excentricités. Ça aurait pu passer mal passer chez un homme prêt à pas mal de choses, mais Harry avait pris cela comme une forme de sérieux et de stabilité. Ses fantasmes avaient donc été gentiment remis au placard et il avait découvert que faire l'amour simplement dans un lit était tout aussi bon que sur un bureau, bien meilleur même, car il n'avait pas de courbatures après.

Mais ce jour-là, dans cette vieille salle de classe éclairée par le chaud soleil de juillet, il avait envie de se laisser aller contre cet homme qu'il aimait et le surprendre encore par son audace, sentir son regard d'acier alors qu'il lui ferait l'amour avec sa bouche, et l'attirer à lui dans une longue étreinte passionnée.

S'allongeant sur le bureau, les cuisses écartées, Harry ferma les yeux, abandonné. Il laissa Draco prendre soin de lui, caressant son corps, sa peau pâle chauffant sous ses mains expertes. Il le laissa le préparer avec le plus grand soin, comme toujours, faisant durer les préliminaires. Ils avaient oublié où ils se trouvaient, dans un lycée qu'ils fréquentaient depuis deux ou trois ans, des voix d'élèves leur parvenant par les fenêtres ouvertes. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, ce bureau, l'assiette de clafoutis et le bulletin dans un coin de la large table.

Quand Draco le sentit prêt à l'accueillir, il entra en lui lentement, comme pour ne pas le blesser. Longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour et sentir ses chairs chaudes qui le tenaient étroitement faillit le faire jouir, mais il se retint, le visage un peu crispé. Harry gémit : ça faisait mal, et en même temps, il avait l'impression de revivre. Le sentir en lui était une sensation à laquelle il ne s'habituerait jamais, tant c'était bon. Il lui lança un regard brûlant, bougeant légèrement les hanches, pour l'intimer de continuer ce mouvement qu'il avait à peine amorcé.

Leur étreinte fut longue, passionnée. Ils firent l'amour sur ce bureau, l'un allongé dessus, complètement perdu dans le plaisir et soumis au bon vouloir de l'autre, qui allait et venait en lui à un rythme irrégulier, se laissant guider par ses pulsions et cet amour qui bouillonnait en lui. Les pieds du bureau raclaient sur l'estrade parfois, faisant un peu de bruit. Draco avait mal aux jambes, Harry au dos. Mais rien n'aurait pu les arrêter dans ce mouvement, dans cette union de leurs chairs. Le brun se sentait partir loin, le plaisir coulait dans ses veines comme le sang vermeil qui lui permettait de vivre. Il se cramponnait aux épaules de son amant, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, gémissant sans pouvoir se retenir. Il avait chaud, il était moite, et il voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Et pourtant, il sentait la jouissance poindre, alors qu'une main habile touchait son sexe de façon ardente. Il ouvrit plus grands ses yeux presque clos, regardant cet homme au si beau visage rougir sous l'effort et l'émotion qui l'étreignait.

Harry serra les dents, voulant se retenir de jouir, mais il échoua. Et Draco aussi, dans sa vaine tentative de continuer encore un peu, échoua.

Ils atteignirent le septième ciel, dans un état second.

L'un cessa tout mouvement, comme mort, et l'autre s'effondra sur lui, comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils. La petite mort venait les prendre, l'espace de quelques secondes, de quelques minutes, en sueur, moite, frissonnant de plaisir.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Draco se redressa un peu et souffla quelques mots. Des mots qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire, parce qu'on ne les disait pas à tord et à travers. Il s'attendit à beaucoup de réaction, n'en espéra qu'une seule. Le sourire éclatant de Harry effaça tous ses doutes, ses bras autour de lui repoussèrent toutes ses angoisses, ses lèvres contre les siennes éteignirent les hésitations qui avaient fait fureur en lui.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, épuisés, sans parler. A quoi bon. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. L'avenir s'ouvrait devant eux, devant ce professeur qui n'espérait plus grand-chose de la vie avant de rencontrer cet élève turbulent qui ne mangeait pas assez.

Ce ne serait pas facile. Les regards, les moqueries, les réactions…

Tant pis. Ils devraient s'y faire.

Ils finirent par se rhabiller, encore fiévreux. Le lycée serait ouvert toute la journée, ils avaient le temps d'en sortir, l'un après l'autre. L'un contre l'autre, ils terminèrent le clafoutis aux cerises que Harry dégustait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureux comme jamais. Draco se sentait tout aussi léger.

Il le fut beaucoup moins quand Harry lui annonça que le 31 juillet à midi tapantes il annoncerait officiellement à son parrain qu'il sortait avec un homme de vingt-cinq ans qui avait été à une époque lointaine son professeur de français. Draco se demanda alors s'il devait étrangler ce gamin ou faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


End file.
